Nothing for You to Gain
by yubari-gogo
Summary: Drake and Brianna cross paths one day, and they learn that hatred can manifest into many different things.
1. disclaimer

**important**:

i just wanted to put this here before you read on.

i previously had this uploaded as "you're awful (i love you)" but i deleted it in a panic because someone i know irl reviewed it. i don't need people from school knowing i write hardcore sicknasty nsfw shit about drake merwin and brianna. that'll be my death.

so, here's my fanfic in all of it's previous glory!


	2. you're hideous (and sexy)

a/n: i wrote this at like 1am after listening to love me dead by ludo one too many times... i absolutely _hate_ drake so i dont know what possessed me to write this? besides the fact that drake/brianna has soooo much potential. this scene sort of takes place in post-gone, pre-hunger. im sorry for the sort of OOCness towards the end, this is the first gone fanfic ive ever written hahaha.

* * *

_Love me cancerously_

_Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea_

It was a somewhat pleasant surprise to notice a figure approaching in the distance, especially when he hadn't planned on it. He was in the middle of nowhere, after all. A lazy grin spread across his face when it became clear. The figure was moving unbelievably fast-it was Brianna, the "Breeze." She was fun, he thought to himself. Plenty more fun than any of the others, at least. To see someone so brash and fierce, it was like a breath of life. He was excited of what would become of her. A bloody, weak mess beneath him, writhing under his whip. How thrilling.

She stopped in her tracks not too far from where he was standing and simply stared. Her eyes narrowed, her chin rose slightly. She crossed her arms. It was a look of contempt, he realized. He continued to grin at her, almost hungrily. He couldn't wait to whip the arrogant look off of her face.

_'High maintenance' means you're a gluttonous queen,_

_narcissistic and mean_

"Look who's here, little Brianna Breeze," he started mockingly, looking her up and down. She rolled her eyes. "Didn't expect to see you out here. What a pleasant surprise." Drake wasn't entirely sure if he was being sarcastic or not. To finally use his whip again, that would be pleasant. To have her back talk him? Not so much.

"I could say the same here, Drake!" The scornful expression on her face disappeared immediately when she flashed him a dazzling smile. Her apprehensive position turned casual as she jutted a hip out with a hand on it, flicking a pigtail off of her shoulder with her other hand. "I didn't think I'd get to do anything exciting today." For a second, Drake wondered about any normal boy his age. They'd probably be intimidated by her act. In fact, he was always just a bit put off with it. She was so confident. It was furiously irritating.

_Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit_

_then ask me for a piece of gum_

"Implying that you'll be doing anything?" It didn't appear she had a weapon on her. Otherwise he was most certainly dead-she could chop him up into pieces effortlessly with anything if she moved fast enough, like a cartoon character. And anyways, if she had her knife on her, she wouldn't have stopped for small talk. His grin grew a bit wider. She was just passing time, wasn't she?

Brianna shot him a look, hastily replying, "You aren't going to be pulling any punches either. You wouldn't dare." He let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh, I dare." The already red shade of her face was all sorts of amusing. She stepped forward to him, arms crossed. Bold, he had to give her that. Stupidly impulsive, too. His whip arm squirmed by his side, and he curled it around himself.

"I'm faster than you. And smarter." Another jaunty smile. The red in her face was fading, too. How disappointing. "You'd have to chase me before anything else, anyways." He let his whip arm uncurl.

"I think you're underestimating me, Brianna." He said this in a mockingly hurt tone before immediately lashing out his whip at her. She sidestepped however, fast as she could. Her smile turned into a snarl when she looked to her side, the cloth of her shirt ripped revealing the mark he successfully made against her skin.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted angrily, hands balling up into fists.

_Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum._

_You're awful, I love you!_

Drake had never wanted to hurt anyone with his whip more than Brianna, he decided. Yes, there were others he thought about often, but they were always so cold, unreceptive. Weak too, probably. But this small, infuriating, smug girl was not. Maybe in stature, but not mind. Anyone could see it-he wasn't stupid like she claimed, after all. She was more passionate than anyone he had ever met, more emotional. It took him aback, just a bit. He wasn't accustomed to that sort of behavior. The threat, although spat on impulse, was not empty. She hated him that much, loathed his existence entirely. He believed she would do anything to kill him. He felt the same-she would die at his hands. It was fate, stupid as it sounded.

"Do it, then," he welcomed her heated threat, his grin more prominent than ever. Brianna wore a look of confusion at first, but took no time to charge at him, pressing him back with incredible speed. She gripped at his shirt and tugged him closer to her, and he snickered. His whip arm coiled itself around her legs. _Stupid little bitch_, he thought. "Looks like you're not getting out of this one, huh?" Despite the situation, however, Brianna did not look even remotely afraid. Just angry.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed..._

_Must be the sign on my head, it says,_

_Oh, love me dead!_

"Let me go," she hissed, eyes narrowing with each word. His whip arm writhed excitedly, and tugged her closer.

"Nah," he shrugged at her. "I'm satisfied with the position you're in now, although there's plenty more to do." He squeezed her legs, and she let out a gasp. Her eyes flickered down before coming back up to meet his steely, cold grey ones.

"Have it your way Drake," she said. It was his turn to look confused before she grabbed him by the collar once more, and wrapped her slim fingers around his neck when he was close enough. His eyes widened in surprise, and his smirk disappeared. Anger shot through him like a drug, how dare she? Was she stupid enough to pull a stunt like that?

_You're a faith-healer on TV_

_You're an office park without any trees_

_corporate and cold, gushing for gold-leave me alone!_

"This is a good way to kill you," Brianna spat, squeezing his throat. Drake wondered what it would be like to let it just happen. Would word ever get back to Caine? Probably, knowing the loud mouth on the young girl. He would be a joke, he could hear them laughing already. This was not how he was going to die. He trembled with fury and used his whip arm to slam Brianna to the ground. She fell hard on her behind, hands barely protecting her from a heavier injury. There was no time for any of that, however, as he lowered himself to her level. His legs straddled her sides and held her in place, his whip arm reaching out to wrap around her neck instead. He did not squeeze, however.

"You fucking stupid brat," he began, seething at her. "You are going to beg for your death once I'm done with you." She looked to him, and her lips curled into a confident smirk. His insides boiled with fury, and he started to cut off her air supply. She choked and writhed beneath him, but the arrogant look on her face was burned into his mind.

_You suck so passionately_

_You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature_

_finger bangin' my heart_

Drake felt something different while watching her squirm. It was a horrifying, forbidden feeling. Yes, he took pleasure in hurting her, but this was of a different sort. He pulled back immediately, getting off of her. Disgusting, he thought to himself. It was mortifying to have such feelings for anyone, especially for this bold, bratty, infuriating girl. He wanted to hurt her, but he almost wanted to… The thought was shocking. Brianna was gasping for breath before she took his weakness as opportunity, and scrambled over to him, resuming the position he once was in. She slapped him, fast, and his whip arm curled around her waist. He thought about breaking her rib cage. It would make him a little less angry, he felt. But it wasn't time for that yet, no. So instead, he hurled her tiny body off of his.

He immediately stood and approached her as she was hissing in pain. Her skin was cut up a bit, and he grinned. Drake leaned over and grabbed her by a pigtail with his normal hand, tugging her up. Her hair was a mess, as well as almost everything else about her. It suited her, though, in an odd way. It made her gloriously pretty, although he would have called her that anyways, covered in scars or not. He needed to stop his nameless feelings that struck him with such ferocity, he realized. He hated her, and yet…

_You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?_

_You're hideous…and sexy!_

He pulled her closer as he did before, and loosely wrapped his whip arm around her waist. Her glare still stood as his did, although they were both confused by his actions. He paused before crashing his lips against hers. To his pleasure (and also disgust simultaneously), she responded heatedly. Brianna was never one to back down from a challenge, and he supposed that's what this all was. Both their lips were chapped from the heat of the desert, but Drake didn't care, she felt wonderful against him. Her tongue forced itself in between his lips and into his mouth. He bit down on her tongue, and tasted blood. That was enough to take him over the edge. Her hands, which rested on his chest, travelled upwards to wrap around his neck.

Their kiss was clumsy, sloppy. It was bound to be, he had never kissed anyone before, he had no desire to in the first place. Not like anyone would let him close enough, anyways. Brianna had more experience obviously, as she knew just where to hold him.

Brianna's mind raced. She was being kissed by an enemy she still sought to kill, and somehow felt for all at once. His blood trickled down her throat, and it was disgustingly sweet and coppery. Desire and loathing and something else filled her all at once. This was different than any other kiss she had shared before.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin._

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed…_

_must be the sign on my head, it says,_

_Oh, love me dead! Love me dead! _

Brianna pushed him away after just a few more seconds, and he let her do so, although hesitantly. He didn't want to stop kissing her, nor was he ready for the storm that was to come. Her eyes were narrowed at him, arms crossed. Her stance reminded him of the one he saw earlier. She wiped her mouth slowly and spat to the side.

"I hate you." Brianna meant it, he was sure. He hated her too, after all. "I hate everything about you, and I especially hate how you think you can just pull that shit on me!" She raised her tone at him, teeth bared in a snarl. "Why would you do that? What possessed you into thinking that it was a good idea?" He rolled his eyes, it was as if she was the only one actually confused-he wanted to kill her, he wanted to kiss her. His idea was indeed miserable, he would give her that.

"Don't act so high and mighty Breeze, you responded to it rather enthusiastically if you ask me." He grinned when she reddened.

"What was I supposed to do?" She cried back in defense. "Who cares, anyways! No one's going to hear about it-spare me the shame and embarrassment and looks of betrayal."

It would be better to forget about it, he realized. To push aside his unspeakably mixed feelings for her and to keep quiet would also save him from whatever embarrassment he would receive from the kids at Coates, or the pain from anyone Brianna was close with-that was a nightmare all on its own.

_How's your new boy? Does he know about me?_

_You've got the mark of the beast._

_You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!_

"We don't tell anyone, fine."

"Good."

There was a silence between the two as they looked aside. Brianna pursed her lips and crossed her arms, resting her weight on one foot. Drake curled and uncurled his tentacle around his waist. It was very uncharacteristic of the both of them. The thought of them being merely awkward teenagers crossed his mind. Normal, unsure kids with normal, unsure feelings.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin._

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed…_

"I'm…" Brianna started to say, looking back up. Their eyes met. "I'm on patrol tomorrow. Same time." Drake tilted his head a bit, confused. He furrowed his brows. "Bye, Drake." She turned promptly before he could object or inquire about it all, but she was already too far ahead of him. He cursed her, screamed at her, hated her, wanted to whip her dead-he wanted to do unspeakable things to her. She was so disgustingly and beautifully infuriating. He never wanted to see her again.

And yet… Drake was sure he'd return, only for reasons he couldn't justify.

_What about this sign on my head?_

_It says, oh, love me dead!_

_Love me dead!_

_Oh, love me dead!_

* * *

a/n: i might continue this ? idk how but i just might. so yeah hahaha tell me what you think of my 1am abilities.


	3. something worth keeping

a/n: this took me so long wtf? so im sorry for that. this is kinda shorter than the other chapter, shittier too.. so yea i'll make sure to have the next one (hopefully) more exciting! and also im glad some of you guys like this haha.. so, this chapter uses the song i hate you by sick puppies. enjoy!

* * *

_Every time I end up breaking you,_

_You change into something worth keeping_

Drake stood and watched the girl run away from him, eyes narrowed and whip writhing by his side. He regretted not strangling her to death, although he was very thankful that he let her be, too. It put a few good thoughts into his mind, like that of how he'd marred her lovely, smooth skin with bruises and cuts. Blood was spilt as well, which had his heart pounding at a furious rate. It was only a bit, but it had excited him nonetheless. Perhaps a bit too excited. Drake needed to keep his distance from those thoughts, or… Who knew. He certainly wasn't willing to find out.

It was a bit too late for that, he reminded himself. He cursed himself for that. After all, he was the one who came onto her. But, Drake thought smugly, she invited him in with those filthy, dirty, rude looks. She kissed back with all the hatred and emotion she could muster. Even better? She left _him_ with a promise of return. A threat, maybe, but that only thrilled him more, in both a good and a bad way. She was spontaneous. She was absolutely detestable. It was a game, and she was a dangerous, desirable piece.

_Every time I'm close to saving you,_

_You grow into a sin worth believing _

He stared till there was nothing left to stare at, and began to trudge his way back to Coates Academy. It was about a ten-minute walk, he believed, and the sun had yet to completely set. There was nothing (or anyone, for that matter) stupid enough to attack him in the dark. His whip uncurled around his waist as he approached the school with a scowl on his face.

_You're everything I wanted but_

_It's never enough_

_You're never enough_

When he entered the mess of Coates, his lips curled into an intimidating sneer. Starving kids who wandered the halls immediately dashed off. Brianna slipped from his thoughts for a bit, and the annoying ones of Caine emerged. He didn't know how to handle anything, did he? Just kill the slackers, and eat them up. It was bound to happen, and Drake was ready to accept that fact. He was a murderer, a sadist, a soon to be cannibal. Lover boy too, a part of him thought snidely. It was all rather conflicting. Two letters to change kill to kiss, and it took him no time to even consider the consequences of his idiocy.

"You're back," someone said simply. Drake turned, and his eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised you left at all."

"I'm surprised you left your office. Tired of bullying some lameass kid?" Caine glared at him similarly. At least they could do some things in unison.

"Tch, I doubt you should open your mouth. What were you doing, anyways?"

"It's none of your business."

_I'll take whatever I can take_

_Whenever I can take it_

_If it ever comes_

Caine's eyebrow raised, curious as to the sudden defensiveness Drake had taken on. They weren't at all close in the sense, but he had a grasp on understanding of Drake's functions, although it was not especially strong. He was very proud, and very easily upset. Similar to himself, Caine guessed, although they reacted in different ways. At least Caine could understand basic emotion. "Someone was out there, then. I'm assuming they're alive and well, considering how upset you seem." Drake's appearance hinted at signs of struggle. His shirt was bloodied and dirt-covered, his hair in itself a mess. He shot Caine a dangerous look. "Who was it? Someone from Perdido Beach, that's clear, but it couldn't have been someone like Sam."

"Who do you think is stupid enough to run all the way out here and actually put up a fight?" He asked, very clearly annoyed. The other boy ignored this and his own irritation. Rather, he put on a grin. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"And I thought you were supposed to be tough. Really, Drake? Brianna?" He was humiliated enough without Caine drilling his weakness into his mind. It's not like he was out there struggling with the girl, if he were, he would've felt like fighting wasn't the only thing to do too.

_I hate you when you're gone_

_I hate you turn me on_

_I hate the way I need you_

_When I don't know where you are_

"She's faster than me," he grumbled, lashing his whip at his side in his frustration. Caine flinched at the noise it made.

"But I have more confidence in your intelligence, she's not exactly the think-before-you-act type. Brianna would go all in, and yet...She's not dead yet. Pity." Every time Caine opened his mouth Drake heard incessant buzzing. He continued to glare at the other with dangerously flashing eyes.

"I already know this, don't you think I'm pissed off enough? Or do you need to hammer it into my head more?" Drake bared his teeth at him in a snarl. Caine laughed. There was nothing to be done about how condescending it was, although Drake reckoned his life would be easier with him dead. He needed to stop pressing on about the topic, otherwise… He wasn't sure exactly, but it would mean his reputation was down the drain, and he would suffer constant teasing. He couldn't stand for that.

Brianna (he spat her name in his thoughts), was putting a _lot_ of things on the line.

_I love it even more_

_When I find you on the floor_

_I know you think you hate me_

_But I will always hate you more_

"I'm just puzzled as to how she beat you," Caine said simply, shrugging at him. He paid no mind the looks being shot his way. _She didn't!_ Drake wanted to scream at him. While Drake did not win the fight himself, he hadn't lost it either. That he was sure about, because there was barely a fight at all. They had spent only moments at each other's throats, and what felt like ages on their lips, although the two overlapped in a strange, unexplainable way. Drake was frustrated by that especially. "Well? Are you going to share, or are you too embarrassed to admit it at all?"

"You're a real piece of shit Caine," he responded, turning his snarl into a disdainful, shark-toothed grin. "Is my failure to kill her in your best interest? She can't even do much." That, Drake knew, was a lie the moment it came out of his mouth. Caine knew it too, given the look he shot Drake.

"You're dismissed, considering you can't take this seriously." Caine turned after waving his hand at the other. Drake glared before walking away to his room. At least he wasn't being forced to share the truth, he then realized, thankful. It was a close call.

_I never knew until I got a taste_

_What a waste_

_For what I had been through_

Brianna had returned to Perdido Beach ten minutes earlier than Drake was even in sight of Coates Academy. It was far from record breaking however, as she could've gotten there five minutes earlier if she hadn't needed time to think. It was useless, in all honesty, as her mind refused to think straight. Her thoughts were all over the place. She was furious, she was confused, she was embarrassed. And now? She was worried. Everyone she knew was invasive, with probing eyes and endless questions, refusing to let her be. Half of them could smell liars, she swore. And if they were to see her bruises and cuts, they'd assume trouble. They'd assume him. She felt her insides churn. They'd hate her, wouldn't they? Or at least distrust her?

"Hey," a voice called. Brianna felt her shoulders tense immediately. "Hold up, Breeze!" Edilio, she thought, helpless and miserable. One of the last people she'd lie to. She thought about pretending not to notice, and bolting home. He wouldn't care enough to chase after her. But he'd send someone maybe, like Dekka or Jack or anyone she was familiar with-that made her tense up even more. It was too late, anyways. He had already caught up with her while she was in deep thought. "You alright? I felt like you were out there for pretty long, and it was getting pretty dark out."

_'Cause nothing really makes that change_

_I'm so ashamed_

_Of what I did to you_

"Oh, nothing really happened!" She said, waving a hand at him dismissively. A grin flashed across her face. "I just wanted to take some time for myself. Y'know, considering the flock of people dying to get a piece of this." Edilio raised an eyebrow. She kept grinning, although her legs were threatening to tremble and fall out from underneath her.

"What's up with all the cuts, then?" Her grin faltered for a split second. He didn't appeared to concerned, however. That was a relief.

"Tripped while on the way back. I stopped myself, luckily enough. Can you imagine how it would've been otherwise?" She let out a laugh, but his expression changed somewhat. Her stomach felt odd again. He wasn't staring at her face. "What's with the funny look?"

"Your neck. It's red." He then looked to face her, brows furrowed and eyes skeptical.

"I'm a white person, Edilio. Getting red isn't exactly news." She rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly, grin still there. His doubtful, cold look remained.

"Alright," he said simply in response, nodding. A confused look flickered across Brianna's face as she stared up at him. Was that all? "I'll ignore the fact that you're totally lying, because even you know what's important and what's not. And you would tell us if it were, right?" His stink eye really got to her.

"Of course." She flashed a smile, he flashed one back. It did not meet their eyes.

"Feel free to take a break then, Breeze. Enjoy the night."

She nodded at him before speeding away, feeling rather sick.

_I had to let you in to feel that rush_

_You were too much_

_Way too much_

Brianna was, yes, thankful for Edilio's mercy, but not for his cold eyes or condescending tone. She knew well that he saw straight through her act and scolded her (although indirectly), and that it would certainly come back in a much louder voice if Caine would drop by Perdido Beach anytime soon. That worried her. For all she knew, Drake could've been keeping an eye on things, waiting impatiently for word to move out. Her stomach twisted more, her mind raced. Today was an unusually bad day. What would stop it from getting worse? Certainly not the lingering feeling of Drake's mouth on hers, not the feeling of letting it happen and promising more. She cursed him and herself under her breath fiercely while nearing her current place of reside.

It was a relatively large, four bedroom house with intact windows, thankfully. The back door's lock was useless after she had smashed her way through, but no one dared to enter. It was hers after all, and she couldn't say that about most things.

_I'll take whatever I can take_

_Whenever I can take it_

_If it ever comes _

After entering through the back, Brianna rushed up the stairs to the master bedroom, stripped of its personal items to make it more livable. Brianna did not feel comfortable knowing that a wife and husband had slept in the bed and promptly disappeared to god knows where, children (already old in their photos) too. Not that she was guilty of anything, of course. Brianna saw it as borrowing. Worse could've happened if kids without any sense took the house and raided it of its food, supplies, and gadgets like they had done to so many other houses in the neighborhood. Idiots, she thought, plopping herself onto the bed. Just like I am.

She kicked off her running shoes, soles torn, and socks too, sighing heavily. Brianna was exhausted and restless all at once, unable to stop thinking, but body begging her to quit it.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she listened to the sound of her betraying, liar breath, and thundering, murderous heartbeat.

_I hate you when you're gone_

_I hate you turn me on_

_I hate the way I need you_

_When I don't know where you are_

_I love it even more_

_When I find you on the floor_

_I know you think you hate me_

_But I will always hate you more_

* * *

a/n: there you have it! i always appreciate reviews tbh, so make sure you send those in. also, any song recommendations would be really awesome omg (similar themes to that of love me dead or the song i used here). till next time!


	4. i'll take it slow

a/n: hey guys! im sorry this took me so long omg... ive been swamped with work lately but im really glad that people are reviewing and enjoying the story and this strangely interesting ship! ill make sure to continue this to the best of my ability :D sorry for any OOCness lmao... the song used is bodybag from hit the lights. enjoy reading!

* * *

_You're gonna need a bodybag_

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had_

When late afternoon came, dim sunlight creeping through dorm window and noisy kids about the halls, Drake felt a strange anxiousness shoot through him. It was not an _unpleasant_ feeling, although it put him at the edge of his seat, eyes and teeth sharp, whip tensed up at his side. His fingers drummed against the side of his bed. The feeling he had was both familiar and unfamiliar, and he knew precisely what had caused it. It was unsettling, frustrating, disgusting- it drove him to the point of madness. He had attempted to remove his thoughts of the day before, but to no avail. The strange, excited feeling had lingered, and it made him sick to his stomach.

Drake glanced over to the clock above his desk. His back stiffened when he saw it was about time to go, although his previously stiff whip arm began to take a different stance. It wriggled, it squirmed, it was _excited_- it felt his anticipation for Brianna. He stood and curled it around his waist to cease the movement.

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you_

_for your friends to hold onto_

He left promptly after getting on his shoes. No one made eye contact with him in the halls, no one bid farewells. Caine wasn't around to see him leave, and he was very thankful for that. He would certainly question him about it, shoot him funny looks. Shoot him across the room if he even gave him a funny look, maybe. But, luckily for him, Caine was nowhere in sight and he was out of the school without an issue.

The walk in the desert was painfully hot. His whip was warm against his skin which now stuck to his already unclean clothes. A scowl adorned his face, although it was not for long. He was at the boulder from the day previous. A sort of grin spread across his lips, more menacing than pleased, and his whip writhed excitedly, nervously. A blur was in the distance. She was coming.

_When they find you cold and blue tonight,_

_face down in a parking lot_

"You showed up," she said, face not expressing even the least bit of surprise. Feelings of hatred spurred inside of him. The girl was arrogant enough to _expect_ his arrival when he could've blown her off, or brought a gun to shoot her dead. The worst of it? She was right in assuming he wouldn't kill her. Not now, not here. "You're a real idiot, aren't you? I mean, I could've snuck up on you with a blade, and you'd be gone in a second." The flatness in her tone was gone. It sounded like… disappointment? Her cold look certainly matched up with it.

"I was almost shocked to see you too," he said, sneering at the girl. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and it betrayed the cool aura she was trying to exude.

"I don't break promises!" She huffed this, sounding as if he had been accusing her of something grand. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm no liar."

"So, Breeze, what did you tell your friends about those?" Drake gestured to the forming purple-blue bruise on her neck. He leaned forward, sneer curling into a sharp grin. She turned beet red, hand shooting up to touch the marks gently, as if it cover them. There was a pause before she responded.

"The same thing you told yours." Her eyes narrowed. It was almost like a _challenge_, Drake thought, and he only thought to grin wider, teeth bared. After all, his own neck was covered in similar bruises, albeit they were much less prominent.

_Next time around, _

_Think about what you say before you run your mouth_

Once again, Drake felt his whip itch to move against skin that was not his own. Of course, he'd established the cool and distant speed devil before him was the ideal victim. There was no reason _not_ to strike her- good kisser or not. She crawled under his skin like bugs, like a shot of heroin through his bloodstream. It drove him crazy, _she_ drove him crazy, and ending her would end his problems. That was it, wasn't it? It would shut her up. It would prevent her from interfering with any future plans, devised by Caine or he himself. Life in the FAYZ seemed very far from being a phase, to be frank-what he would do needed to count for the long run. Brianna's untimely demise? It would be like capturing the Queen piece in chess. And yet…

Drake needed to keep himself in check. Not for her sake, obviously, but for the sake of his entertainment. Again, he thought, what he did in the FAYZ was going to need to count. Sticking around Coates with Caine, Diana, and the others for a few months was not his ideal situation. He clicked his tongue.

"Tsk, tsk. You just don't like being caught at all, huh? Lying or... otherwise." His whip arm squirmed. Her face grew redder, eyes flickering down to glance at the rest of her bruised figure.

'_Cause you're all alone _

_And you're nothin' without your friends now_

_You can tell the pavement what you really said,_

_But I already know!_

_You got another thing comin' if you think you're walkin' home_

"Shut up! You don't have any right to act so high and mighty, Drake," she spat his name at him, her eyes no longer in possession of the cool aloofness she wore before. Just fire.

"And you're in no position to tell _me_ to shut up. I never said I was good, anyways. But you? I expected you to come clean to Sammy and the rest of the gang." He raised an eyebrow.

"I said _shut up_," she repeated firmly, fists clenched. A bark of a laugh escaped Drake. Brianna was challenging him again.

"Alright then, _Breeze_," The baffled look on her face made him grin a bit more. Her glare grew sharper, meaner, darker- but he didn't care. His whip reached out to her waist tentatively, and pulled her close to him. She did not object. "Make me."

_This time I'm waiting here for you,_

_You got nowhere to hide_

Brianna snarled at him with all the ferocity she could summon, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling Drake to her height. He leered at her, smirk spread wide across his face. Her eyes were still blue, blue fire. There was a growing tension between the two, hearts pounding, gears in mind turning and spinning and whirring. She was hesitant, he was demanding. _Move stupid, _he thought. His whip arm squeezed her waist. She sucked in breath before looking back up at him, defiance scrawled across her pretty, annoying features. She spat at his face.

His eyes widened at the movement. Shock and anger flooded him, although it was mostly anger. His whip squeezed tighter as he went to rub the girl's saliva off with his free arm. "What the _hell_," he started, "was that?" He demanded, lifting her up off of the ground slightly. She kicked her legs fiercely.

"God, you really don't shut up, do you?"

_You're gonna need a bodybag_

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had_

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you_

_for your friends to hold onto_

_When they find you cold and blue tonight,_

_face down in a parking lot_

He squeezed her tighter, and she hissed in pain. His eyes narrowed. "You always call me the idiot, but I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you. Provoking someone stronger than you is futile." She snorted at this.

"That explains why I'm still alive." Her grin astounded him. The facade was very, very annoying. The two were practically an exchange of witty and cruel comments, punches and kicks and slaps. Drake set her down onto the ground and tugged her closer still. "What now?" She asked, annoyed. _That's right_, he thought. _What now?_

"I could kill you like this." His tone was blank, plain. It was very true. "I was thinking about it earlier too, when you were yapping your little mouth like some dumb bitch."

"Why don't you?"

"Funny, that's the same question I have." His eyes flickered to her lips. She followed his eyes.

_Here's a question:_

_What do you do when you're all alone_

_and you have nowhere to run to, swear I'll find you_

Brianna, like before, grabbed his shirt collar. She brought her face to his, and they stared at one another, confusion and anger and turmoil in their sights. The word of death was on his lips, and she went straight for the kill. Their mouths collided, excited, her hands wrapping around his neck. Drake bit down on her lip, and she returned the gesture. He relished the mix of their blood and saliva intermixing in his mouth, and she wanted a taste too, tongue prodding desperately in between his lips. He scoffed in the back of his head, parting for her entrance to only then snap down, more blood drawn. She yelped in surprise, but she took no time to continue. From the back of his throat, pleasured noises escaped him. It only encouraged her to sink her nails into his neck and press his bruises with all the power she could muster.

He retracted from the kiss with eyes screwed closed. Was he in pain? Certainly. Did he mind it? Not at all. Drake let himself indulge for a brief period of time before placing his lips in the nook of her neck, against the marks he had left. She groaned.

Sinking his teeth into her skin simply made the crescent shaped marks on his neck and upper back more prominent. Her neck arched and she bit on her bloody lower lip to hold back cries she desperately wanted to release. Drake was… merciless, as expected. But Brianna found out that she did not really mind, sick and twisted as it was.

_And this is what I'll do:_

_I'll take it slow just to let you know that we're not playing,_

_You're not walking home!_

_This time I'm waiting here for you,_

_You got nowhere to hide..._

He nibbled up her jawline before going in for another kiss, to which she eagerly responded. His whip uncurled around her waist and to feel the rest of her. It pressed the inside of her legs, teasingly, then the small of her back under her shirt. She gasped into the kiss, and he found that as more wriggle room for his tongue.

Brianna thought about the chances of her being caught when she returned home to the others. The knife in her pocket suddenly felt red hot.

Drake still considered snapping her bones.

_You're gonna need a bodybag_

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had_

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you_

_for your friends to hold onto_

_When they find you cold and blue tonight,_

_face down in a parking lot_

Brianna pulled away from him this time around, her hand sliding down to his chest. He licked his lips. "It's getting dark out. I won't be able to run home without the sun. Drake stared at her with incredulity. They'd been there for barely any time at all, and he wanted more and more of her- it was unfair.

"I don't care. Walk, or something." The tone of his voice was very demanding. She scoffed at this, eyes rolling at him. "This schedule we have won't work out very well if it stays like this."

"What makes you think that _this_," she gestured wildly to him and herself, "is an ongoing thing?"

"You seem to like it." He grinned.

"Fuck you, Drake!"

"Threatening me with a good time, Breeze?"

_Did you think that you had something to prove?_

_Well, you do yeah, you do yeah!_

_Did you think that you had nothing to lose,_

_Well you do, so you think you're walking home-_

Her eyes narrowed into slits. It did not bug him at all. "Look, Caine or whatever might not care about whatever shit you get yourself into, but back home? It's not as easy as 'oh, hey, sorry guys! These marks? No biggie, just making out with some maniac douche all night.' If I return late every day-with bruises and hickeys for the minutes gone, people are going to notice. And, not to mention, the fact that I totally hate you and I want you to die is a pretty big thing. This was a total mistake."

"So your tongue accidentally shoved itself down my throat?"

"Why are you so determined to keep this going?" Brianna demanded.

_This time I'm waiting here for you,_

_You got nowhere to hide!_

With that question, Drake felt himself freeze. Yes, why _did_ he keep pressing the girl to stay? She was more than fun to tease, but he wanted to cut it off just as bad. He wanted to cut off her air supply, too. Cut off her limbs, leave her bloody and crying. She herself was bad for him. It made him angry, frustrated, confused. He could leave.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" He shot her a mean look, and she laughed, light-hearted of the situation. Why couldn't he answer her? Why? "That's right, you piece of shit. You know that the moment you open your mouth, you lose! Right? Am I-" she was cut off by the sound of wind against her cheek, a cry then escaping her. Blood wept from a lash on her face, thankfully not deep. Drake was seething. When she turned to look back at him, ice and fire and everything he desired existed in her gunmetal glare.

"I've been waiting to do that all day, and more." It was true. He'd thought of shoving his whip into her mouth, making her choke. Breaking her legs, whipping her back, kissing her till she drowned-anything and everything went through his mind. He wanted to kill her; lovingly, tenderly, carefully.

Brianna ran straight at him after only a second or so, rekindling the kiss she broke earlier. It was brief, violent. Drake barely had time to react before she pulled away, and wiped her lips with her arm. "I promise," she began, "that you'll someday, sometime get the chance to do whatever the hell you please-but not before I've got you half dead and begging for your life."

With that, the Breeze ran, a distant blur when he blinked.

The funny thing, however?

Drake did not walk back in the direction of Coates Academy.

_You're gonna need a bodybag_

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had_

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you_

_for your friends to hold onto_

_When they find you cold and blue tonight,_

_face down in a parking lot_

* * *

a/n: i think this chapter was alright.. not that good because i rushed the ending a bit to get this up, but i hope you guys liked it. so, per usual im looking for song recommendations and characters to include? idk who i should write in besides the characters ive established so far... so ya, go ahead and review with whatever, its always appreciated! ill get the next chapter up (hopefully) quicker this time.


	5. epitome of hate and desire

a/n: heeyyy! im sorry for the confusion, i accidentally uploaded something unfinished and immediately deleted it with the realization :PP i had to scrap like... the entire chapter too so thats what too me so long! the song used is love is a suicide from natalia kills. enjoy!

* * *

_You like the smell of blood_

_When it's pumpin' like a factory_

Regret swelled up in her stomach as she sped home, away from Drake, away from their place in the desert. Everything felt small compared to the cut in Brianna's cheek, which still bled, although not deep. Her mind focused solely on figuring out how to hide it without Edilio-or anyone else for that matter-noticing. Band-aid? Certainly not, the gash was too large for that. Lana? It was all too little and too much to ask of her. The chance of her keeping it a secret were slim to zero, anyways. So, Brianna thought miserably, she was doomed. More doomed than she was the day before, even, as there was no clear mark to testify to Drake's whip. But now? That stupid, evil, mangy mutt of a boy compromised her entire situation!

Her knife became heavy in her pocket, and it made a soft thumping sound against her leg that was barely noticeable as wind rushed past her. What she regretted most, she realized, was the fact that she failed to kill him with it. It crossed her mind once or twice, but now did she think about it in full detail. Her speed could've easily allowed for him to be dismembered. _Slice!_- the blade through his flesh than tip of his spinal cord, head rolling on the ground. _Slice!_- under his skin, drawing patterns and her own name.

But, she suddenly remembered, her knife was in her currently empty left pocket.

_Ooh, you like your words to cut_

_You choose the best artillery _

She stopped right in her tracks, reaching inside her pockets. It was not a knife-it was a key to the house she resided in. "_Shit_," she mumbled, whipping her head around. Brianna genuinely liked it, silly as it was. The grip was comfortable and worn-in, and she'd received it as a gift. It wouldn't hurt to run back and look for it, would it? Drake was turned in the opposite direction, anyways. It would be alright.

Her mind was made up. Brianna turned on her heels and started running back. It was a very slow pace (for her at least), so she could keep her eyes on the ground. Nothing but dirt and rock and the marks of her soles. Again, she cursed under her breath. The dangerous idea of her leaving it for Drake crossed her mind. What if he assumed the worst-which was correct-and attempted something? Hopefully she was being paranoid.

_I wonder who you're thinkin' of_

_Who am I?_

Drake almost felt foolish for choosing to walk after the girl, especially when he realized the walk was quite the long one. He'd been out following her trail left in the dirt for about a brief number of minutes, and his mouth was already dry of the blood he'd spurred and tasted earlier. Brianna was far, far ahead of him, and he had close to no idea where she'd be staying. What if someone saw him? He'd be dead for sure, at least without any backup. _Idiot_, he thought angrily, kicking the dirt. _I didn't even think._

He wasn't sure why he was going to her, anyways. To kill her? Part of him said _yes, please_, and another scoffed at the mere idea. His whip agreed with the former of both trains of thought. It would be so easy and pleasant to squeeze her neck and deprive her of air desperately needed. It would be even better to get her on her stomach, and whip her bloody. Whip her to nothing, pull her hair and make her kiss him as she cried-he shuddered at the thought of how gloriously wonderful it would feel. It even pulled Drake into a state of serenity.

_Am I the epitome_

_of everything you hate and you desire?_

_You love me like an enemy_

He was distracted from his anger when he saw something glint not too far from him. He reached over and picked it up with his whip arm. How strange, he thought with a sneer. It was a knife. A small one, yes, but it was sharp, grip somewhat comfortable. Brianna's?

If it was hers, she had a chance to kill him. It would've been so easy, too. It could've been the first thing she did, or the last when they were kissing. Did it slip her mind?

Or, maybe, she wanted him alive.

He continued walking.

But then he saw, just a little ways away, someone running towards him. He stiffened. It was certainly no coyote, unless they'd somehow learned to walk on their hind legs. Brianna was coming back, and he was going forward. She would yell at him. Be condescending to the best of her ability.

She paused when her eyes met his.

_You can run, you can hide_

_But sooner or later_

_It's gonna cut like a knife_

_Sooner or later_

It reminded him of their first meeting. Him, surprised in the most pleasant way imaginable. Her, eyes cold and position frigid. Incredulity was there this time around, and her mouth was slightly agape. "What the _hell_," she called out to him angrily, "are you doing?" Her tone was very demanding. He rolled his eyes. Like he had any actual idea of what he was doing in the first place. He shrugged and she snarled.

"You left your knife," he said plainly, raising it up to show her. She attempted to grab at it, and he pulled back. He clicked his tongue at her, shaking his head. Brianna grunted with dissatisfaction. "So it _is_ yours, huh? I wasn't too sure."

"Give it back, and turn around, Drake." He laughed. It was so easy being the bad guy around her, he realized. "Don't even think about trying something funny with it. You'll be _so_ dead."

"That's actually my question, Breeze. Why am I not dead already, when you had this?"

"I'm regretting my decision to let you live right this moment, believe me."

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm already inside_

_You know,_

_no one'll love ya like I love ya_

"You haven't answered my question," he said, tilting his head somewhat. His eyes were piercing, demanding. She did not care. He was gum on the sole of her shoe.

"And you haven't answered mine." She crossed her arms, challenging him with a raised eyebrow and slightly pursed lips. He cursed at her a number of times in his head, refusing to let it slip out of him. "Which, by the way, came first!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Drake resisted the urge to reach over and tug at it angrily, like a child.

"Believe it or not, I'm like the rest you," he grumbled, looking aside. "It's easy getting bored around here. You're being thick."

"Me?" She laughed, dramatically clasping a hand over her chest. "I'm being thick? Says the guy ready to head to Perdido Beach where he's practically a head for bounty!"

'_Cause love is a suicide_

_Love is a suicide _

'_Cause love is a suicide_

_Love is a suicide_

He understood the flaws in his decision, he didn't need her hammering it into his head over and over again. Every inch of his being wanted to slam the knife into her heart over and over and over again while he held her close. Brianna was so, so, so _annoying_. Why was it so hard to kill her? "Believe it or not, I don't always have a full scale evil plan at the ready." She laughed again.

"That's probably why Caine is boss, right? He may be stupid and bad, but you're stupider and badder. You can't work without being told what to do, probably." _That was it_, he thought. He raised his whip, and snapped it down at her. She was fast enough to step back. "Ahaha, I'm right, aren't I!"

"Shut your mouth, Brianna."

_It feels so surgical_

_How you dissect every mistake I make_

_You're like an animal _

_You bite me hard with every breath I take_

"Why aren't you turning around?" She asked in a very frustrated tone. _Is that what you're up to?Pissing me off to the point where I just… leave?_ "Seriously, it's not that hard."

"I've made up my mind. You're taking me to Perdido Beach." Her eyes bulged out, her mouth agape. She was in shock. He couldn't blame her-he was asking for a lot. Drake even attempted to justify it. Was he going there to kill her? Hopefully. To enjoy himself? Maybe. To get ahead of the game? It seemed like a proper excuse.

"You're shitting me, right? I'll tell everyone you're in town, first of all, and ask for the pleasure of killing you. Why are you so stupid, Drake!"

"I doubt you'd turn me in."

"Why the hell would I _not_ tell everyone, screaming bloody murder?"

"The same reason you didn't kill me earlier," he said coolly, looking at her with a now bored expression. She was seething at him, hands clenched into fists. He was surprised her nails didn't draw blood as she dug them into her palms. "I doubt you'd like your friends to find out about our encounter, and I'd tell it all." He realized he was lying himself, there was no way he'd admit to that-especially with Caine alive and well.

_And when I'm on the edge?_

_You won't let me fall_

_Rope around my neck_

_But you won't take it off_

Brianna stared for a while longer. A sigh of defeat escaped her-he was right, even though she didn't want to openly admit it. Was it blackmail if she somehow desired his company, too? It was a horrifying feeling. Hopefully he'd drop dead on the way there. "You know what, Drake? Fine! I mean, I'm probably dead if I object, right? But we're doing things on my terms, got it?" Drake rolled his eyes. "You can eat my shorts otherwise, asshole."

"As long as I get to peel them off with my teeth first." He grinned at her, and she curled her upper lip.

"You're absolutely disgusting."

"Shut up and get on with it, I don't need a lecture."

"I'm going to run ahead of you. Follow my tracks on the ground, and I'll be wherever I take you. If you go off track, you are _so_ dead. Alright?"

_And I'm hearin' voices sayin'_

_It's time that you know it_

_Go ahead if you mean it_

_Go 'head if you mean it_

"I'm supposed to trust you? You could be leading me to my death for all I know." He said, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"You'll find out if I am. See ya, Drake." She winked at him before turning, and leaving him behind in a burst of dust and sand. Drake, like every other time he'd lost his chance at killing her, wondered what was wrong with him. His feet had already began following the marks of her soles in the dirt. _I don't remember deciding to move_. In all honesty, he felt as if everything about him was taking on a mind of its own. He barely controlled himself-and when he did, it was always at the most inconvenient times.

This whole 'self-control' thing was very, very tedious. Brianna didn't even have any of her own, so why did it matter to him? Why was everything so difficult? There was so many questions to be asked. Drake sighed.

_You can run, you can hide_

_But sooner or later_

_It's gonna cut like a knife_

_Sooner or later_

Brianna arrived at Perdido Beach, relief and unease flooding her. The others-she would be forced to see them, regardless of her desire not to ever be in their lines of sight again. Shame, embarrassment, humiliation. For god's sakes, she'd agreed to house Drake of all people. _If he doesn't come before nighttime, I'm screwed!_ The others would look for her, and they'd certainly scold and interrogate if found.

Them finding out about it all… was close to inevitable, she realized. Brianna needed to stay calm. She needed to handle them before they could handle her.

With that in mind, Brianna dashed to the town hall. There was time to spare with Drake on his way, and she just needed to greet whoever with a brief smile and even briefer lie. She stopped when she was at a distance from Edilio, who then looked up with wide, surprised eyes. Brianna dared to move a bit closer to him, dumb smile on her face. He squinted at her. "I haven't seen you all day," he said, "what's up?"

"Just got back from patrol."

"Anything happen?" Suspicion was in his tone. Brianna laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Nah. I'm just gonna head home for the night, bye!"

"Hey, wait a sec-"

She was gone when he blinked.

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm already ready_

_You know,_

_no one'll love ya like I love ya_

Brianna returned to the place she'd ended her tracks in less than half a minute, due to her haste in leaving Edilio behind. He was already giving her the stink eye, and she knew that it was the last thing she needed. Next to leading Drake into Perdido Beach, of course.

It would take him an hour to finally get there, with her bored out of her mind and him looking like hell. "You took so long!" She hissed, standing up straight. "Hurry up, I don't need anyone seeing you."

"I actually think you'd be happy about that, I'd end up dead."

"I'm glad you can finally grasp that concept." She rolled her eyes, gesturing him forward to follow her. "Let's just get a move on it."

_Close your eyes_

_Count to ten_

_Take the bullet out again_

_Say my name, hit me hard_

_Put that gun right to my heart…_

_Bang!_

She moved cautiously through smaller side streets and empty lawns, refusing to even look at him. His existence was but a ghost, he realized, and he scoffed at it all. This was all very, very stupid. They were stupid. When was he going to get to kiss her again? "In here," she said, entering a backyard lined with worn out shoes and new ones alike. They were all fairly small. He went for the door and entered. She followed, and shut it behind them both. Their eyes met, cold and calculating.

"So, Breeze, where do I get to stay in here? On the sofa?" He asked in a quiet, low voice, grin on his face. Drake let his whip arm curl around her waist. Her upper lip curled into a sneer, disgusted, and he squeezed tight. Brianna gasped in pain. "Or were you planning to share a bed?"

She reached up and slapped him.

He kissed her hard.

It was going to be a long, long night.

'_Cause love is a suicide_

_Love is a suicide_

'_Cause love is a suicide_

_Love is a suicide_

* * *

a/n: there you have it! kinda slow and uneventful but the next chapter will immediately pick up where i left off so expect a lot of kissing hahaha.. umm keep sending in reviews and song recommendations! till next time!


	6. felling any foe with my gaze

a/n: Its been over a fcking month im soooo sorry omg... but hey here's an nsfw chapter for your patience! although its kinda shittily written, im not too experienced in nsfw writing.. the song used is eyes on fire from blue foundation. please enjoy!

* * *

_I'll seek you out_

_Flay you alive_

The kiss seemingly lasted forever. His whip arm was coiled around her waist snugly, and she willingly brought herself forward to press her body against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he compared it to that of a rope for those trying to hang themselves. It was a surprisingly comforting thought. Brianna pushed Drake back against a wall. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, and guttural noises from the back of his throat began to surface. His hand rubbed the small of her back before slipping under her shirt. Her hips rocked against his slowly. He fought back the urge to groan.

Brianna set a hand on the wall behind him, and pulled away from the kiss. His eyes flickered open, and he set his gaze on her, curious and demanding all at once. She leaned in and pressed her lips against the crane of his neck almost immediately after. Drake was a bit surprised, but he did nothing to stop her, he simply tilted his head back and let her work at it. Her teeth sunk into his flesh, and he let out a pleased groan. She sucked at the mark left behind.

_One more word_

_And you won't survive_

Her free hand set itself on his whip arm. His body tensed at the touch. She dragged her fingers across it absent-mindedly, and Drake fought the urge to force her down to fuck her right then and there. Brianna immediately noticed his reaction, and repeated her movements. He stifled a moan. A grin spread across her face. "Sensitive," she said casually. His whip arm squirmed in response. "Is that why you're always talking about whipping people, sicko?" Drake was, once again, taken aback by her boldness. Her hand moved, touch electric. "Because you can try it on me," she practically whispered.

His thoughts went elsewhere, and he saw her on the ground, back exposed, his whip slamming down on her. She'd scream and moan, and he'd caress the cuts he'd just made before doing it over and over and over again. Maybe she'd look back at him, desperate, and she'd _beg_ for more. Images of touching her, hurting her, all over crossed his mind, and it sent shivers down his spine. She could see it all in his eyes, and the tension between them grew thick as fog.

_And I'm not scared_

_Of your stolen power_

Brianna stroked her thumb over his whip before making a move to kiss him, and he responded fervently, his normal hand tugging her body closer as to remove any space that had built up between them. Her hips bucked against his suddenly, and he moved back against her. The arm wrapped around her waist ventured lower and he squeezed her behind, eliciting a gasp. He tugged at the hem of her shorts, too, and she pulled away from him. She pulled her shirt up and over, tossing it to the side when it was completely off. Her bra followed. He stared at her, heart pounding furiously, excited. "I'm not going to be the only one stripping," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Needy," he mumbled before discarding his own t-shirt, throwing it to where she had removed hers. Brianna whistled at him, and he rolled his eyes. Her hand trailed down his chest. She glanced up at him when her hands met the hem of his jeans, and he nodded his head eagerly, to have her continue. She tugged the zipper down slowly, and unbuttoned the top with little effort. Her hand pushed itself into his jeans, against his hard-on. He bit back a noise, and simply moved his hips against her hand desperately.

_I see right through you_

_Any hour_

"Needy," she mocked, rubbing slowly. His eyes narrowed at her, and she grinned wide. "You aren't going to get this from anyone else, so I don't think you have the right to be." He resisted his desire to strangle her-s he was even more irritating when she was beinghot. He wanted every inch of her to be bruised and bloodied and claimed, and his writhing whip agreed with him.

"You're a tease," he hissed at her between clenched teeth. She snorted at this, and slowed her movements further. His hips were now moving at her pace, but Drake was clearly growing impatient. It thrilled her to no end- he was _weak_ like this. "Speed up. Now." A light, airy laugh escaped Brianna. She looked up at him, shaking her head and clicking her tongue.

"Or _what?_" She demanded, squeezing through his boxers. He let out a surprised groan, tilting his head back against the wall. Drake watched her through hazy sight, and he could see the smug, shit-eating smirk spread across her face.

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

"You're giving me all the reason to whip the skin off of you." His voice was breathless and hoarse, and Brianna couldn't help but continue to grin. Her fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers. He glared at her with all the ferocity he could muster. "Not that I _need_ a reason to do it." Again, that careless laugh escaped her, and his face turned red. Her hand slipped further into his boxers and brushed against him. He tensed up.

"You really don't," she said, shooting him a wink. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that she chose to challenge. The end of his whip curled around her waist and squeezed, emitting a gasp of surprise and pain. He tossed her onto the ground, face down. She jerked her head around to snarl at him. His whip arm quickly retracted from around her waist, and when she tried to get back up, he snapped it onto the flesh of her back. A loud cry escaped her, and it was more than he could've ever asked for. Drake repeated the action of whipping her before she had any time to recover. "_Fuck_," she hissed, her hand pressing against one of the welts he had made. It was his turn to grin.

"Like that, Breeze?" He asked smugly, bending over to grab one of her pigtails and force her up. She shot him a cold look, and that only managed to heighten his emotions at the moment- didn't she understand why she was so desirable?

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

"Is it wrong to say I did?" She spat at him. He drew her closer, laughing somewhat.

"It's very, very wrong. I never knew you were such a little _freak_." He groped at her chest roughly to emphasize his statement, and she let out another pained cry. It was like music to his ears. "You're loud, holy shit," he said, squeezing her again only to elicit the same noise. "What're you going to be like later, huh? Would you scream for me?" That was something he really wanted, he realized. He liked it when she was making noises, like some vulnerable, weak creature she typically refused to be.

"You can kiss my ass Drake," she huffed, face red with embarrassment and anger.

"That's not really my thing," he responded dryly, pushing her back up against the wall to concentrate the movement of his hips more. His normal hand now made a move to stroke her face gently, but she was having none of it. A jerk of the head brought his hand away from her. He clicked his tongue before leaning forward to kiss her.

Brianna responded to this gesture with a snap of her teeth and the use of her hand, pressing his chest as to break the them apart. She tugged at the waistband of his jeans.

"Strip," she snarled.

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

Edilio was concerned for Brianna. Of course, he wasn't concerned about her losing in some sort of fight- she was already very dangerous, even without her super speed. It was her recklessness that truly worried him. She was one to look for trouble (although she claimed that trouble was looking for _her_), and was one to make enemies when stopping that trouble. She was just that type of person.

So, he thought, what was she doing out in the middle of nowhere that made her act so unusually nervous? What would cover her body in strange marks and bruises? Brianna had obviously not been telling him the truth for two nights in a row, because if there was anything that she was bad at, it was lying. Plenty of reasonable scenarios had already ran through his mind, but not one of them seemed to make sense. He considered visiting her current place of reside for answers, but realized how silly that was. She wasn't going to tell _him_ anything.

He would have to confront Sam first.

_Shuffling the cards_

_Of your game_

"Hey," Edilio said, stepping into his office. Sam looked up from the few things on his desk to make eye contact with the other boy.

"Hey man. What's up?" He raised an eyebrow. "Not looking too hot." Edilio scoffed at this, folding his arms.

"Not feeling too hot either. I need to ask for a favor." _A favor_, he thought. What a strange way to put it. Sam nodded as if urging him to continue. "Could you check on Brianna sometime when you're not busy? I'm kinda worried about her. She's been acting weird lately."

"She's been acting weird lately?" Sam echoed.

"Mhm. This entire day she's been avoiding me- and everyone else, apparently."

"Maybe she's having a bad day," he suggested, looking skeptical about it all. Edilio sighed, frustrated.

"She was definitely lying to me about something earlier. I'd really like you to check on her, I doubt she'd answer to me. Please?"

"Why not Dekka?"

"She'd freak out if she thought there was something wrong. "

Sam let out a sigh. "We're having a meeting tomorrow, anyways. Can't we just confront her then?"

"...I guess."

"Don't worry, Edilio."

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

After stripping their clothes while making their way up the staircase heatedly, they moved into the master bedroom. Brianna was shoved down onto the bed almost immediately, and she pulled him down with her, bringing her lips to kiss his harshly. His legs straddled her sides and some of his whip arm was curled around her waist, her back arched up somewhat because of it. The tip of the whip arm slid down her stomach and in between her legs. The effect was almost instantaneous. She pulled away from their kiss, tossing her head back in both pleasure and frustration. Her fingers clutched at the bed sheets as if she was holding on for dear life. "_Drake_," she gasped out, feeling him nearly push the tip of it inside of her.

"You want it bad, huh?" He murmured to her, pulling the end of his whip arm away to bring it to her lips. Brianna made a face, which only prompted him to push it into her mouth. The pleasure alone he received from the expression she made was unworldly, for lack of a better word.

_Suddenly,_

_I will play my ace_

He shoved it down a bit further to hear her gag on it, bringing her edge of breathlessness. It was truly a pity that he couldn't keep it up, however. The chance of her passing out was not something he wanted to risk. Her breathing was ragged and desperate by the time he pulled a few inches of his whip out of her mouth. His normal hand reached down to feel in between her legs. "Holy shit," he started, rubbing her clit. "You act like you don't want this, but you sure as hell feel like you do. I like that." In response, Brianna bit down on the bit of his whip arm that was still pressed into her mouth. He yelped before retracting it completely.

"I like it when you scream," she sputtered in a mocking tone. Drake set his hand on the gash across her face he had made earlier, tenderly stroking it. Brianna snapped her teeth at him again in a fierce snarl. He still managed to smack her across the face.

"You're a disgusting, dirty little freak." He moved his whip arm back in between her legs to rub at her more. She was still glaring at him. Drake was being forced to think of other less desirable things to avoid coming.

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

"Just like you," Brianna hissed back, her hips squirming with the erratic movement of his tentacle. He laughed at this- he knew very well how correct she was.

"But you're dirtier than me. Admit it. Say that you want me to fuck you." Drake grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Defiance was written all over her face, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her begging. _How admirable_, he thought with a sneer.

"You can go fuck yourself."

"Now, that's not at all what I was looking for." He pulled back his whip arm, and snapped it down against her stomach. She cried out, shocked by his sudden actions. "I'm trying to fix your stubborn behavior. Tell me that you want me to fuck you."

"You know damn well what I want, I'm not going to fucking beg."

"Pity." He whipped her again.

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

She gripped the bed sheets as tightly as she could manage now, trying to think of anything but the pain that was forming at the broken skin, but even that was hard to manage. It felt _good_, and she hated him for it. It was single-handedly the most degrading experience she had ever taken on, and he could sense it. He got off on it.

His whip ran over the marks he had just made, smearing some of the blood he had managed to spill. "I want it just as bad as you, you know," he said coolly, the side of his erection pressed against her wet center. "So maybe you don't have to beg. But I won't hold back." He ceased his movements after saying that. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck me already, dumbass."

"It would be my pleasure."

Drake lowered his body to kiss her briefly, just before shoving himself inside of her with all the strength he could manage. Brianna gasped out in pain, eyes watering a bit. But regardless of how badly she wanted to cower, she stared up at him, full of determination, fear, and resentment. It thrilled him to no end. He forced himself to slow down to get them both used to the strange feeling he was sure neither of them had ever experienced before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he began to speed up, digging nails into his flesh. After feeling the sharp pain, he suddenly bucked into her hard. A whimper escaped the girl, and it forced her hips to meet a pace that he almost struggled to follow.

_Eyes on fire_

_Your spine is ablaze_

Brianna pushed him down with her hand so that they would kiss again, his hips slamming into her repeatedly all the while. They both slowed down when he began to roughen his movement, but neither of them could complain. Groans and wheezes and cries escaped the both of them as they began to move as one. "I'm going to come, _fuck_," he hissed in between their kiss, his hips picking up the pace somewhat.

"Then pull out," she demanded, voice hoarse and desperate sounding. To her surprise (and relief), he did as he was told. The end of her whip arm curled around her neck, squeezing as he pumped his member with his normal hand. She was desperate for air, but he refused to stop- his hand moved even faster when she began to kick and squirm.

"_Fuck_, _Breeze_," he gasped, his load spurting out of him and all over her chest and face. The grip around her neck relaxed. She could breathe again. He moved to lie down beside her.

_Felling any foe_

_With my gaze_

The two of them lay there, almost suspended in time. Both of them were breathing rather raggedly, staring up at the ceiling. Brianna detested him for choosing to be so silent- she needed something to distract her from her own thoughts and immediate regrets. There was a town council meeting the next morning, and she looked like total shit. _Dammit, Breeze_.

"I fucking hate your guts," she mumbled, turning over onto her side.

"I believe you."

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

Drake wrapped his whip arm around her, pulling her close. She let him do so without struggle or complaint- she was feeling too weak for any of that. He buried his face in the crane of her neck. The quiet intimacy of it all was very, very foreign (although not detestable).

"Don't ever forget that, alright?" She said, tilting her head back somewhat.

"I won't," he responded. "Not even just this once."

_Steadily emerging_

_With grace_

* * *

a/n: alright hopefully this was OK and not too incredibly ooc holy shit... i will try to get the next chapter up way faster than i did next time (but then again i am a lazy procrastinator)... pls send in reviews! They make me happy


End file.
